


I'm Not Playing (College AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [79]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Bucky is your friend and you have a big feelings on him. He feels the same but whenever he asks you out or compliments you, you laugh. You think it’s just a joke, a game, but you don’t know that Bucky is doing anything but playing a game with you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 16





	I'm Not Playing (College AU)

“Soo…I was wondering if you wanna go on a double date?” Bucky asks hopefully as he sits beside you on your couch in your apartment.

You immediately shook your head, taking your gaze away from him and back to your laptop, “No, thanks, Buck, I don’t like the idea of being set up with someone after hearing you talk about me.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

You shrug, “‘Cause you make me sound all great.”

His brows furrowed in confusion, “But you ARE great, Y/N. You’re-”

You chuckle, “Whatever you say, Buck. But anyway, get outta here. I have a lot to do and with you around, I won’t get them done.”

He leans forward with a smirk, “Am I distracting?”

You push him back with a smile, “Yes! Now get out and say hi to Steve for me.”

Bucky nods and sheepishly grins at you, “Alright. I’ll see you 'round, doll.” He gives you a wave before stepping out of your apartment and across the hall to his. When he enters, he lets out a sigh.

Catching his attention, his friend and roommate, Steve, speaks up, “You ask her out again?” He doesn’t look up from his textbook as he hears Bucky’s footsteps approach the couch and it sinks under his weight.

“Yeah. Sorta.”

That makes Steve look up, “Whaddaya mean 'sorta’?”

Bucky scratches the back of his head, “Well, I asked her on a double date and she turned me down.”

“Did you say that you were gonna be HER date?”

“No. I didn’t even get to that part. I guess she assumed I’d set her up with someone'cause she says she doesn’t like the idea of someone wanting to date her just because of how great I make her sound.”

“But Y/N IS great.”

Bucky’s hands flew in the air, “That’s what I said! She doesn’t believe me!” He slumps back against the couch, “She thinks I’m a joke Steve. Whenever I ask her out or compliment her, she just laughs.”

Steve bookmarks his place and sets the textbook onto the coffee table, “Have you ever thought it’s because she doesn’t think you’re serious? That you’re kidding?”

Bucky gave a look of confusion, “Why would she think I’m kidding?”

Steve snorted, “Buck, you’re a flirt and a big one at that.”

“No, I’m not!” Steve gave him a look as if saying 'Bitch, please,’ and Bucky humphed, “I’m not! At least…not as much since Y/N.”

“But she doesn’t see that. What she sees is you constantly flirting with all these girls and guys and she thinks she’s just another notch in your belt, that she’s some conquest.”

“But she’s not! Y/N is so much more than some conquest!”

Steve shakes his head, “But she doesn’t know that. You need to show her that your feelings for her are real, that you’re not messing around, that you truly do like her.”

Bucky nodded in agreement, “Okay…how do you know so much, Stevie?”

“He learns from me,” a familiar British accent echoes through the room as Peggy, Steve’s girlfriend, comes in and settles on the other side of Steve, “He’s a good boy that listens and learns from what I have to say.”

Bucky smirks, “You callin’ me a bad boy, Peg?”

She rolls her eyes, “You know you are, James, and that’s why Y/N doesn’t take you seriously.” Bucky’s smirk immediately falls into a frown as Peggy continues, “Like Steve said, you need to show her how genuine you are, the real you. No flirty remarks or sexual innuendos. Show her the Bucky that Steve and I know.”

“You think she’ll like that Bucky?”

Peggy nods, “No, she’ll LOVE that Bucky.”

____________________________________________

The next morning Bucky knocked on your door as soon as you got finished getting ready for school. You both had class together in the morning, but Bucky was usually late because he cherished sleep.

“Um, hey, surprised to see you awake, to be honest,” you say with at teasing smile.

Bucky chuckled, “Yeah, uh just figured I’d really stop being late to class is all. But, uh, since we’re both ready, you wanna get some coffee before class?”

You nod, “Sure! Lemme just go grab my bag and we’ll go.” You rush back into the kitchen, grabbing your backpack off the counter and head out the door, locking it, then falling in step with Bucky.

“So were you productive last night after kicking me out?” He asks nudging your shoulder.

You laughed, “Yes, I did. Finished up homework, did the dishes, folded some laundry, organized my backpack, and threw out old stuff in the fridge.”

“How adult of you.”

You snorted, “I know right?! What about you? You go on some hot date or something?”

The thought of being with anyone but you brought a sick feeling to Bucky’s stomach, “No, actually. I was watching a space documentary with Steve and Peggy.”

“You like space?”

He nods, “Yeah. Anything that has to do with space and technology I’m really interested in. It’s fascinating.”

You looked surprised and impressed, “I didn’t know that about you and I’ve know you for two years.”

“Well, uh, most don’t know that about me. Only Steve and Peggy.”

“And now me,” you added.

“And now you.”

“So is there anything else I don’t know about you yet?”

“I like art. A lot. I’m pretty good at it too, just don’t let people know that.”

Curiosity sparked, “Why?” You asked.

Bucky cleared his throat as he continued to look ahead, walking towards the bus station, “My dad didn’t want me to be an artist. He wanted me to be a hardworking man that could fix machines and all that crap. Said I wouldn’t get anywhere with my art. So I hid that part of me away.”

As Bucky continued to stare ahead, you looked at him, “Do you still do art?”

He nods, “Yeah. Drawing mostly. Occasionally paint, but I don’t like dealing with the mess.” He looked at you with a smile, which was returned.

“I’d like to see your work sometime.”

Bucky’s smile grew wide, “Yeah! Okay!” A giddy feeling coursing through his body.

_________________________________________

Bucky’s classes were over but you still had another to go, so he decided to go back to his apartment where he found Steve.

“You and Peggy are geniuses!”

“What happened?” Steve asked with a smile.

“I told her about how I like space and technology and art and, Steve, she wants to see my art! And the way she looked so interested in what I had to say, I think it’s working!”

Steve laughed at his excited friend, “Good to hear, pal. I hope the success keeps on coming.”

Bucky rushes into his room, coming out minutes later with several sketchbooks in hand, “Okay, so I wanna show Y/N my really good stuff, to impress her, ya know? But I don’t know which ones.” he dumped them onto Steve’s lap.

“Jesus, you’ve had all these this whole time?”

“Yeah,” Bucky replied with a shrug.

For nearly half an hour, they were going through Bucky’s sketches, determining which book had his best work. It was a really close call. 

“So this is all you have?” Steve asked.

Bucky bit his lip, “Well…I have one more.” he stood up to go retrieve it from his room, coming back seconds later and handing it to Steve, “Just..don’t think I’m a creep.”

Steve takes the sketchbook that is a lot more tattered than the others. He opens it up and the first thing he sees is a sketch of you laughing. He softly smiles and turns the pages. They were all of you. He chuckled to himself and looked back to his friend, “You’re really smitten, aren’t ya?”

Bucky grabs the book back, “Maybe this isn’t the best choice. Not yet anyway…”

Steve nodded and picked up his book of choice, “Show her these. I think she’d like some of nature sketches.”

_____________________________________

The next day, Bucky was at your door again ready to walk with you to the bus station. As you walked, he held out one of his sketchbooks, “Here’s some of my work, as promised.”

You couldn’t help but snort, “I thought you were kidding.” You took it and opened it up. Your eyes widened in astonishment as you looked up sketches of different scenery, people, things. They were all so beautiful. You looked up to see Bucky watching you anxiously, “There’s beautiful, Bucky.”

“Not as beautiful as you, doll.”

Your nose crinkled in response, “Doubt it.”

Bucky immediately frowned, “Why do you do that?”

“What?”

“Not take my compliments seriously.”

You shrugged, “You don’t mean them.”

“Yes, I do.” He insisted.

You snorted, “Bucky, we both know you’re only doing this to get into my pants. I know your game.”

“I’m not playing some game, Y/N,” he said seriously.

You rolled your eyes, “Sure you are. You flirt with girls, compliment them, make them feel all special, when really you’re just trying to sleep with them. Then you hit it and quit it and move on.”

Bucky stopped walking to stand in front of you, “Is that seriously what you think this is?” he gestures between you and him, “You really think I’m playing a game with you?”

“Aren’t you?”

“No! I never was! Your feelings aren’t a joke to me, Y/N. My feelings for _you_ aren’t a joke!”

You were taken back by the sudden confessions, “Feelings for me?”

“Yes!” Bucky sighs and runs his hands through his hair, “I thought you’d know! By the way I act and what I say around you?”

“You’re like that with everyone!” you pointed out.

“But they don’t mean anything!”

“Well how am I supposed to know that?! You go for anything with legs and a heartbeat, Bucky. How the Hell am I supposed to know that I mean anything to you?”

“I don-I don’t know. I just-I really like you, Y/N.” He steps forward and grabs your hand, “I really want you to gimme a chance. A chance to see that I’m not playing a game. A chance to see me, the real me, not this facade I put up to impress everyone.”

You took a moment to look at Bucky, really look at Bucky. His forehead wrinkled with worry, his bright blue eyes filled with hope and genuineness, “You really like me?”

“Yes. So much and I would really love to take you on a date to show you.”

You softly smiled at him and nodded, “Okay.”

His eyes brightened, “Really?”

You chuckled, “Do you want me to say no?”

“No! It’s fine!” he leans in and pecks your cheek, “Thank you for giving me a chance.”


End file.
